The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and in particular to retention mechanisms that secure electrical connectors in a mated position.
A wide variety of applications employ electrical connectors. Electronic devices such as smart-phones, media players and laptop computers may use a plurality of both external and internal electronic connectors. While the external connectors may facilitate communication with other electronic devices, the internal connectors may facilitate communication between electronic components within the electronic device. Typically, during assembly of an electronic device the internal components are electrically interconnected by mating one or more internal connectors. Once the internal connectors are mated, it may be necessary to secure them in the mated position with a retention mechanism to ensure reliable operation of the electronic device.
As smart-phones, media players, laptop computers and other electronic devices become more compact and cost competitive, various components within each such device are being designed to be smaller and as low-cost as possible.